Late Night Confessions
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Kurt loved sleeping over at Rachel's house to eat junk food, watch old movies, give each other makeovers and talk about anything that came to mind. Seeing her brother was just an added bonus.


Kurt loved sleeping over at Rachel's house. Once a month or so, he and Mercedes would drive there together and proceed to eat junk food, watch old movies, give each other makeovers and talk about anything that came to mind; most of the time it involved the New Directions. Spending time with his two best friends never failed to cheer Kurt up after a bad day.

Seeing Rachel's brother was just an added bonus.

Blaine Anderson was the year below Kurt and went to Dalton Academy. He was actually the lead singer in their Glee club, the Warblers. Blaine had been adopted by Rachel's dads when he was eight after a car crash killed both of his parents. Apparently Rachel hadn't been particularly happy at first, but Blaine, to thank her for welcoming him to the family, had painted her a picture of a star at school. She warmed to him quickly after that, and helped him through the trauma of losing his parents.

Blaine mostly kept to his room whenever their parents were out, and even more so whenever Rachel had friends round, not wanting to intrude. Kurt felt that this was probably for the best. The first time he'd set his eyes on Blaine Kurt was shocked by how handsome he was, and he felt an overriding desire to get to know this boy more. But Blaine was his best friend's brother, and even if Rachel didn't mind, Kurt could only imagine the awkwardness that would ensue should Blaine turn him down.

_However_, Kurt thought with a sly grin as he and Mercedes pulled into Rachel's drive, _it doesn't hurt to look._

"So Rachel, how're things with Finn?" Mercedes asked, grinning as Rachel blushed. They were halfway through a movie and the makeovers had officially started. Kurt froze, the nail varnish brush he was holding smudging on Mercedes' nail.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you two about this," the girl began hesitantly. "My relationship with Finn is starting to… _progress_, and – "

"No! No no no," Kurt shuddered. "Finn is my _brother_, so can we _please _not talk about this?"

Looking put out, Rachel countered him. "He's your _step_-brother, Kurt, and I really need your help with this!"

"So you're saying you wouldn't care if Blaine and I started dating and I told you every detail?" Kurt snapped, cheeks colouring with embarrassment.

"Well maybe not _all_ the details," Rachel relented, "but I wouldn't care if you _did _start dating – it'd be kind of hypocritical of me."

"And we all know it's going to happen anyway," cut in Mercedes, taking the brush from Kurt and continuing with her nails.

Just as Kurt was about to respond, there was a gentle knock at the door. "Rach, I'm coming in, okay?"

The door opened to reveal Blaine, dressed in a tee and sweatpants, his hair ungelled and curly.

Mercedes grinned and waved her fingers as she dried her nails. "Hey Blaine!"

"Hi," Blaine replied shyly. His eyes swivelled around the room and stopped suddenly on Kurt, an expression similar to a deer in headlights taking over. "Oh," he squeaked awkwardly. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt mumbled, fussing with the lid on a varnish bottle.

"I didn't know you were gunna be here tonight?" Blaine adopted a nervous lilt on his last word, and when the only reply he received was in the form of a blush rising on Kurt's cheeks, he continued. "I should just go; I'm sorry for disturbing you guys…" he edged back out of the doorway.

"Wait! What did you need?" Rachel asked, swapping meaningful glances with Mercedes.

"I was just… kinda bored. I was wondering if you had the Marion Cotillard issue of _Vogue_? I can't find mine anywhere."

Rachel pointed to a box of magazines and Blaine walked back into the room to dig through it.

Kurt's head snapped up. "Why that issue? It's from months ago."

Blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he replied. "Yeah, it's just my favourite cover."

"Oh." Kurt said simply. "Mine too."

Blaine bent down to search the box, and Mercedes laughed quietly at Kurt as he averted his eyes.

"Why don't you stay and talk to us for a while?" She suggested as Blaine stood up once more, holding the magazine.

"Oh! No, no I'd hate to intrude. Thanks for the magazine, Rach," he nodded slightly at Kurt, blushed even more, and nearly stumbled out of the door.

The room was silent until Mercedes let out a low whistle. "He really does like you, doesn't he?" she giggled.

Kurt was shocked. "Who, _Blaine_? No! No way." Rachel raised an eyebrow, so Kurt continued, exasperated. "He does _not_!"

"It's true, Kurt. He _never _gets flustered unless he sees you. It's kind of cute, actually." Rachel smiled. "You're not saying _you_ don't like _him_, are you?"

"Because we all know that'd be a lie," Mercedes winked.

Kurt spluttered. "Can we please change the subject?" He asked weakly.

Rachel laughed. "You can admit to it, you know. I don't mind."

Sighing, Kurt relented. "I guess there could be something there for me. But just because Blaine acts… _flustered _doesn't mean he feels the same way!"

"May as well find out," Mercedes suggested before turning to Rachel. "So. You and Finn. Continue."

Kurt groaned but nodded. "I'd only hear about it from Finn otherwise, no matter how many times I tell him that I don't need to know." 

Rachel fell asleep at around ten, leaving Mercedes and Kurt. They were sat in mostly silence as they watched a movie, until Mercedes decided to broach the subject of Blaine again.

"Why don't you believe that Blaine likes you?" She pressed.

Kurt laughed, though it lacked humour. "Mercedes, when has anyone ever liked me? Besides you," he tacked on the end as she opened her mouth to argue.

"Well, I don't see how it hurts to try! What's the worst that could happen? You get rejected and instead of him coming in to say hello whenever you're round, he stays in his room!"

It suddenly struck Kurt how much he didn't _want _that to happen – he always liked the prospect of seeing Blaine whenever he visited their house – but knew that if he didn't do something now he probably never would.

"We'll see," Kurt relented. Mercedes rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that she had won.

It took Mercedes all of twenty minutes to fall asleep, although Kurt suspected she did it on purpose to give him even more reason to talk to Blaine.

He tried to sleep too, but by eleven o'clock he gave up and got out of bed. Checking his hair in the mirror, he realised that he was still wearing his silk pyjamas. He was about to go tell Blaine that he liked him. Whilst wearing silk pyjamas. There was nothing he could do about it, however – it'd just look weird if he put his clothes back on at eleven at night, right? And they _were _his best pair.

_You're overthinking this,_ he scolded himself. He exited the room in silence, making sure to close the door with a soft click.

Finding Blaine's room was easy, as it was the only other room with light leaking out from under the door. Music could be heard faintly from within the room. Kurt knocked softly, feeling slightly sick with nerves. He waited but there was no response from Blaine. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and popped his head in the doorway, gasping as he took in what he saw. Blaine was lying on his bed, flicking through the _Vogue _in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. His beautifully toned chest was completely on show and Kurt was completely frozen.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked up at the sound of the door opening and spotted Kurt.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, jumping up and scouring the floor for his shirt. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry – hold on one sec." After slipping into the shirt with fumbling fingers, he turned back to the door, blush visible from Kurt's spot at the door. "Uh, hi." He laughed nervously.

Kurt swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Trust him to mess up everything without even stepping foot in the door. "Hey. I'm sorry for scaring you, and walking in. I – I did knock. If that, you know, helps…"

Blaine laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck. A slightly awkward silence ensued, until Kurt broke it by asking if he could come in.

"Oh!" Blaine squeaked. "Uh, sure."

Kurt sat down in the computer chair facing Blaine, where he was sat leaning against the headboard of his bed. Trying to act casual, he asked, "so how's life at Dalton?"

"It's good. The work's hard, but the people are nice."

Kurt got up and perched on the end of Blaine's bed. "_How _nice?"

"… What do you mean?"

Kurt smirked a little. "Is there anyone at Dalton that you _like_?"

"Oh!" Suddenly he understood what Kurt was implying. "No, no I don't like anyone at Dalton."

Kurt, feeling a surge of courage, sat up on his knees and shuffled closer to Blaine. "So is there anyone _not _at Dalton that you like?"

"N-no," Blaine stammered. His gaze wouldn't leave the duvet he was sat on.

Kurt moved even closer to the other boy, forcing Blaine to look up. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath ghost over his face, and he felt drunk off the lack of distance between them. "I think you're lying," he teased quietly. Blaine's gazer flickered down to Kurt's lips and stayed there, inspiring Kurt to say more. Voice barely above a whisper, he added, "I think you like _me_."

There was complete silence for what was only seconds but lasted hours in Kurt's mind, until Blaine's brown eyes locked onto Kurt's blue ones. Clearly hesitant and nervous, he nodded minutely. It was all the encouragement Kurt needed, and he crashed his lips into Blaine's. It was passionate and not at all chaste – the opposite of what Kurt imagined his first kiss would be like, but a thousand times better. He ran his tongue across Blaine's lower lip, seeking entrance, but the boy pulled back with a gasp, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"We – you – you're Rachel's best friend!" He spluttered. "She'd be so mad!"

Kurt shook his head, smiling from the kiss. "Are you kidding? She knew we liked each other, Blaine. And she's fine with it."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "So you do like me?" He grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. "But how? I'm just Rachel's annoying little brother," he mumbled, looking away.

Using his forefinger to tilt Blaine's head up, Kurt looked into the other boy's eyes. "To _Rachel _you may be Rachel's annoying little brother. But to _me_, however, you're Blaine – Rachel's slightly younger, ridiculously attractive brother."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. After they pulled away, Kurt glanced at the clock and frowned. "It's getting late, I should probably be going back to Rachel's room…" though he made no attempt at moving.

"Or you could just lay here with me instead?" Blaine blushed. "I mean, it's just…" he sighed and started again, eyes fixing on Kurt with a serious expression. "I really do like you. I know we haven't talked much before, but that was just because I was too shy to say anything." He broke eye contact, but Kurt just giggled, settling down next to him and burrowing under the covers.

"You have to get up and shut off the light, though."

He heard Blaine laugh, then get up and turn off the light. He stumbled back into bed and turned on his side, facing Kurt. Kurt turned away from him but then snuggled back into Blaine's chest. The other boy's arms wrapped around him and their legs tangled together.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Blaine asked conversationally.

"I don't have any, why?"

"Well, I feel like I should at least buy you a cup of coffee after spending the night with you," he joked, a flirty tone evident in his voice.

Kurt laughed. "Sounds great. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt," he dropped a kiss to the other boy's head and closed his eyes. 

Sunlight streamed in through a crack in the curtains, waking Kurt up. He yawned and shifted around before opening his eyes. When he did, he found himself face to face with Blaine. Memories of the night flooded his brain and a grin stretched across his face.

"Morning," Blaine, who seemed to have been awake for some time, greeted him with a smile.

"Morning," Kurt repeated. They laid together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up again. "So I understand you owe me one cup of coffee?"

Blaine laughed, but stopped as he heard Rachel's voice down the hall; truth be told he'd forgotten all about her and Mercedes, and the same could be said for Kurt.

"Mercedes, do you know where Kurt went?" She asked. "He wasn't there when I woke up this morning; I assumed he'd just gone for a shower but I can't find him _anywhere_!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and before either boy could react, Rachel had pushed the door open. "Blaine, have you seen – _Kurt_? Oh my God! Why are you in Blaine's _bed_?" She screeched.

Kurt sat up straight, feeling and looking immensely guilty. He laughed nervously. "Well, uh, you _did _say that you didn't mind."

"I didn't mind you telling him how you felt, not stripping him of his virginity within one night of confessing! He's my baby brother, Kurt! He's _sixteen_!"

Blaine blanched. "_Rachel_," he whined. "We didn't even _do _anything."

"It's true," Kurt backed him up. "You know we wouldn't."

The girl tried to keep the stern expression on her face, but a small smile broke out as she saw Blaine holding Kurt's hand, rubbing the other boy's knuckles with his thumb.

"Well," she said as she walked out of the room, "just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"After what you told me last night, that still gives us a lot of options!"

"_Kurt_!" She shrieked, sounding scandalised.

Kurt and Blaine both laughed, glad that Rachel was okay with them two being together.

Blaine slid out of bed and offered his hand to Kurt. "I believe I promised to buy you a coffee?"

Kurt giggled and took his hand, slipping out of bed.

To say that the sleepover at Rachel's had not followed its usual routine was an understatement, but as Blaine handed him his coffee at the Lima Bean later that day, Kurt couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for it.


End file.
